megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuichiro Hikari
is a scientist from the Mega Man Battle Network series famous for creating several enhancements for PETs, such as the Navi Customizer, and is the creator of MegaMan, who was born from the data of his son Hub Hikari. His father, Tadashi Hikari, created the PETs. Early on in the games and anime, he doesn't appear much as he's busy working in SciLab, but in times of trouble he aids his son Lan Hikari and MegaMan. In the anime he also assists them when battling the bad guys by creating Dimensional Areas so that they can use Cross Fusion. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network Near the end of the game, he found the location of the WWW Research Facility. Yuichiro also reveals that Lan and MegaMan are brothers. Mega Man Battle Network 2 Dr. Hikari is also the Navi Master and faces Lan in a NetBattle using copies of NetNavis found in the games. ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 Dr. Hikari was taken into the Seaside Hospital after overworking himself. He gives Lan the Navi Customizer, and before Lan goes to Castle Wily, he gives him the NaviCust program "Alpha", which allows MegaMan to see hidden parts of Alpha in the Cyberworld. Later on, he manages to decipher Tadashi Hikari's note given by Lan after Lan and Hub meet Tadashi inside the remains of Alpha. On the finale, he managed to brought MegaMan.EXE back to life with the deciphered note from his father. ''Mega Man Battle Network 4 Yuichiro takes a more prominent role in the asteroid crisis. He works with the other scientists to develop the Red Sun/Blue Moon Laser. While busy, at one point he returns the NaviCust to Lan, which Haruka had taken away from him. Later when Dr. Regal is about to send LaserMan to Duo's asteroid, he confronts Dr. Regal, discovering that he is the leader of Nebula, but when Lan arrives, Dr. Regal ambushes him and knocks out Yuichiro. Mega Man Battle Network 5 Yuichiro is kidnapped by Nebula in order for them to find out where Gow is. Yuichiro doesn't tell them, but they catch Gow anyway. He is rescued by Team ProtoMan/Team Colonel, but remains behind after Nebula Grey is defeated to encourage Dr. Regal to turn his back on evil, telling him that he still has faith in him before fainting. He and Dr. Regal are rescued by Baryl. Mega Man Battle Network 6 Yuichiro has to move to Cyber City to work on a new project with the Central Town mayor, Cain. During first encounter with Cybeasts, Yuchiro warns Lan and Mega Man not to use program that he installed inside Mega Man that causes Hub to seal Cybeast inside him. Later after contained and stabilize, he gave Mega Man guide about to utilize Cybeast power. Yuichiro is later framed and arrested at Green Town by Prosecutor Ito. After the battle with the Cybeasts, he and his family return to ACDC Town. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, he doesn't appear very often in the beginning of the series. But, he gives Lan a package which transforms his NormalNavi into MegaMan. Later, he stays at SciLab and performs various research tasks, and assists Lan and the Cross Fusion Members. Etymology Hikari means "light" in Japanese. Gallery MMBN1Yuichiro.jpg|Dr. Hikari in the first ''Mega Man Battle Network game. Yuichiro Hikari concept art.png|Concept art of Yuichiro Hikari. Yuichiro Hikari - Sketch.jpg|Yuichiro's sketch #1. Yuichiro Hikari - Sketch 2.jpg|Yuichiro's sketch #2. Yuichiro Hikari - Sketch 3.jpg|Yuichiro's sketch #3. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Males